Vengeance
by Tigerlily24
Summary: Chloe gets back at Clark anyway she can.


Vengeance  
  
Summary: Chloe gets back at Clark the best way she knows how. Slightly AU  
  
Disclaimer: Smallville never has been and probably never will be mine. None of the characters belong to me I'm just playing with them for a while.  
  
She had the walk of a woman determined and the eyes of a woman defeated, the spark of happiness, youth and innocence now replaced by a fire fueled by nothing but rage.  
  
"I was surprised to get your call. We haven't spoken in quite a while," he called after her as she walked into his apartment.  
  
"I know. That's why I called, we really don't see enough of each other." She smiled seductively and threw her coat on the couch before walking to the bar. She poured herself a glass of scotch as took a sip as she explored the apartment.  
  
"I'd say make yourself at home but it appears you already have."  
  
She smirked but ignored his comment. "I've never seen your new place. It really is quite spectacular, I shouldn't be surprised though only the best for a Luthor right?"  
  
"That's what my father tells me. So why are you here Chloe?"  
  
Chloe turned to face him and tried to smile innocently. "I'm here catching up with an old friend what's wrong with that?"  
  
"Nothing except that's not why you're here. You have an agenda and we both know it." He walked closer to her and the two stood face to face.  
  
Chloe took another sip of her scotch and said, "I don't have any agenda Lex. You're getting way too paranoid."  
  
"Fine you won't tell why you're really here but tell me this, does Clark know that you're here?"  
  
She smiled mischievously. "Just because Clark and I are together doesn't mean he needs to know my every move. But to answer your question no he doesn't know where I am. I can't even mention your name. You two used to best friends and now you're arch enemies and neither of you will say what happened."  
  
"Is that why you're here, to find out what happened?"  
  
"You really won't let up, will you?" She put her glass down "Fine you really want to know why I'm here, I'll show you."  
  
She pulled him by the back of his neck and kissed him forcefully. His first intention was to push her off but he soon surrendered to the familiar feeling. Chloe tried hard not to get carried away by the kiss. She concentrated on giving him what she knew he wanted, what he needed to make him surrender to her. She ran her fingers lightly over his neck and began moved them up toward his scalp.  
  
Suddenly he grabbed her hand and broke the kiss. She was the only woman he had ever allowed to touch him there and the sensation brought him back to reality.  
  
"I'm only going to ask you one last time, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm because I want you," she said, "Or didn't I make that obvious. I miss us Lex."  
  
"There was never an us Chloe. There was never anything between us but sex," he replied.  
  
"Exactly. We were incredible together no one else has ever come close."  
  
She kissed him again he opened his mouth and allowed her entrance. She slowly massaged his tongue with hers. She pulled away and licked the shell of his ear while she whispered.  
  
"You don't know how hard it's been, seeing you around town and not be able to have you. Remembering what it was like but knowing its never going to be that way again. It's unbearable." She felt his hand caressing her ass and she knew she was succeeding at seducing him.  
  
"It can be just like it was before," she said looking into his eyes, "Or it can be just thing one time but I need you Lex. Please."  
  
He kissed her and backed them onto the couch. They lay down without breaking their kiss. He began running his hands over her body and effortlessly pulled off her shirt. Abruptly, he stopped he kiss and peered down at her.  
  
"What about him?" He asked.  
  
She couldn't help but smile. She knew he'd wait till he felt like he was in a position of power to ask that question.  
  
"I didn't tell him before and I won't tell him now. I love him that's true but what we have is different. You're irresistible Lex and I'm done fighting it."  
  
He looked into her eyes and knew she wasn't lying but she wasn't telling the whole truth either. She was holding something back but it didn't matter he couldn't resist her either.  
  
A few hours later Chloe lay next to Lex in his bed exhausted, exhilarated and satisfied on many different levels. Lex himself was satisfied. Sleeping with Chloe was always an amazing experience and knowing that she was Clark's girlfriend and he was hurting him gave it an extra thrill, but something still bothered him. He looked down at her, she was falling asleep. The last time they had been together she'd been insistent that it wasn't worth the risk that Clark was going to find out and she didn't want to come between them. And she hadn't, he and Clark had parted ways for a completely different reason. He knew something had to have happened for her to come to him.  
  
Just then he thought he saw a figure outside the window which was strange since he was on the top floor and there was no balcony outside that window. He looked now and smiled at Chloe, who was trying to shake off sleep.  
  
"I should go," she said smiling back at him. "I'm tired and I really shouldn't spend the night.  
  
"Did you get what you wanted?" he asked.  
  
She couldn't help but to glance quickly at the window and then grin.  
  
"Yes I did. Did you?"  
  
"That and more," he replied as he watched her get dressed and leave without saying goodbye.  
  
That's it! I hope you like it, please review and tell me what you think. I'm also thinking of doing a NC17 version which won't be posted here but let me know if you guys think it's a good idea.  
  
Thanks for reading. 


End file.
